Nude and Steady Wins the Race
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Hey, everybody! Sorry there has been radio silence the past two weeks. Lots of life has taken over! I wrote this and the next fic during this holiday weekend as a therapeutic exercise. This is a Marty/Rory pairing set during Jews and Chinese food, at the moment when Marty confesses his love. What if he did so a different way? And how will Rory respond? Read, review and please enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Coffee Kiss

**Chapter 1: Coffee Kiss**

They were walking back in the evening towards Durfee, following a study pow-wow and after pausing at a coffee cart just off the quad. As they strolled and chatted, Marty Harrison could not take his eyes off of Rory Gilmore's beautiful face. She was really the one doing the talking, gabbing a mile a minute and leaving no room for Marty to get a word in edgewise.

And Marty absolutely adored it.

They were coming up to the door to her suite now, with Rory still babbling about anything and everything under the sun.

"You wanna come in? Set up a few movies, let us watch? We can grab another coffee tomorrow, and then we can..." Rory's voice was all at once cut off, the words dying in her throat, as Marty took her face in his hands, tilted her head back and kissed her right on the lips.

Rory was completely unprepared. She had never been kissed like this before, this unexpectedly and so passionately. Well, her very first with Dean had been unexpected, but she had walked right into that one. She made a tiny, whimpering noise in the back of her throat, and only became vaguely aware that her fingers were gripping Marty's arms so hard, her knuckles were turning white. The coffee cup had long ago slipped from her hand, falling to the floor and exploding at their feet everywhere, so that hot but not scalding liquid splashed their socks.

After a few moments, Marty and Rory wrenched out of the kiss with a small POP! Rory looked absolutely thunderstruck, her ravished and kissed mouth hanging agape in utter shock. Marty was just smiling softly down at her (how had she never noticed that he was so tall?) though his deep brown eyes were tinged with sadness.

"I had to do that. At least once." Releasing her, he started to walk away.

"Wait!" The cry came blasting from Rory's being far more desperately than she had imagined. Giving a light tug on his jacket, she pulled Marty back to her. Draping her arms lazily about his shoulders, Rory danced her lips across his deeply, kissing him back. She closed her eyes softly. Her one hand moved to cradle the nape of his neck, as the wild make-out faded into a series of loving pecks. Rory had to stand on her tippy-toes to reach him, before finally breaking the returned kiss at last and landing gently on her feet. She gave him a shy smile. Marty looked absolutely stunned. Wordlessly, his paw of a hand drifted down to rest lightly on her hip. His and Rory's gazes locked, a question in his eyes. Did he dare?

Holding his eyes, Rory bravely nodded. Closing the gap, Rory and Marty embraced and kissed, far more indecently than ever before. Marty's arm lovingly encircled her waist, and then dared to grope lower. Marty's large hand caressed and then cupped the curved flesh of Rory's butt, squeezing the cheek. The intimate gesture caused Rory to part her lips in a loud moan, granting Marty the permission to lick his way into her mouth and squirm his tongue down her throat. Aroused, Rory boldly swept her leg up, raising it to Marty's waist, and scooping her thigh around his torso. Sufficiently hooked, she teasingly swayed her hips against the evidence of his desire for her.

Marty was now backing Rory into the brick wall beside her door, arching and pressing himself up against her.

"Mmmmm!" Rory squealed as she felt Marty thrust his clothed manhood up against her center, making his want clear. His free mitt of a hand reached out to cup her, giving her right breast a tender squeeze. Rory groaned, sensing the pebbles of her nipples hardening against her top and she pushed her breasts into Marty's muscles, rubbing them sultrily against his skin. "Hmmm... yes, more, please," she consented, her voice raspy.

Rory felt Marty's fingers delicately work to get her jeans free, shoving them down past her hips and down her legs. Her very damp panties quickly followed, and Rory moved to return the favor. She cupped him between his legs, clasping his length and furiously stroking it as her other hand unbuttoned his own pants and threw them down. She and Marty were still kissing feverishly. As she lined up their entrances, Marty's lips sprang down to attack her neck. Rory tilted her head, doe eyes wide, her fondled breasts heaving under Marty's touch as her breath started to come in rough gasps.

"Don't... don't stop," she whispered, as Marty's tip tickled her slick and puckered folds.

Kissing Rory's mouth deeply, Marty thrust sharply into Rory then. Rory cried out, her muffled shout deadened by Marty's lips on hers. His girth was quite admirable, and taking him in was draining a lot of her strength. Throwing her arms about his shoulders, Rory held Marty tightly as he propped her up against the brick wall. The dried mortar dug and bit into her back as the couple built up friction, sliding up and down the wall as they undulated together in heat. Rory continued to make adorable, attractive noises as Marty made sweet love to her. It was only her second time having sex, and she hoped she was a worthy partner.

"Mmmmm... Hummmm... Uhhhhh... Oh, fuck..." Rory sighed. She let her head fall back.

"Oh, yes..."

"Oh, fuuuuuuuucckkkkkkk..." The sigh became a whine, a wail.

"Oh, yes..."

"Hmmmmmmm... Marty..." Rory crooned.

Rory and Marty rocked against each other, Marty's thrusts coming faster and faster. The warmth was rising, rising within Rory's core and she shivered violently. "Marty... I'm gonna..."

Stifling a cry into Marty's shoulder, she came all around him. Marty was only spurred on, Rory's foggy brain, just clearing, counting the number of thrusts it took to get him off. Six... his slam was weak... At seven, she felt it as Marty came deep inside her. His large body staggered and collapsed against her, bracing them both against the brick wall. Rory felt Marty kiss her lips once, very gently, before he pulled out like a gentleman. As the couple moved to hurriedly redress - it was a wonder no one had encountered them - Marty stood up to his full height.

"Rory... I feel like I really need to tell you something. I don't want to be just friends anymore. I like you."

The words were so anticlimactic, especially after the climax they just had having sex, that Rory had to stifle a giggle. Even if her eyes were pained. "I like Logan," she replied, though her voice was weak.

There it was again - the sadness in Marty's eyes. "Yeah, I kinda figured..." He gave an awkward wave. "I'll... see you around." And he walked away, Rory looking and feeling shattered that she had just broken her friend's heart.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Sorry, Ask Me

**Chapter 2: I'm Sorry, Ask Me**

"Bye, Rory." Rory watched with tears in her eyes but certainty in her heart as Logan Huntzberger trudged away, the engagement ring back in his hand. She had managed to sever ties with the wrong man. Now she needed to make amends with the right man. She only hoped it wasn't too late.

Fortunately, she found him in the crowd quickly enough, finishing taking pictures with his guests and relatives. Without a word, Rory took Marty by the hand and dragged him far away from private eyes, back into a darkened and shadowed corner behind Phelps Gate. Flinging her arms about his neck, her fingers sinking into the curls of his brown hair, standing on her tiptoes, Rory pushed her lips up against his in a fierce kiss. She couldn't hold it against Marty when it took him a few moments to tentatively wind his arms about her waist and kiss her back. She deepened the kiss, closing her eyes dreamily and prying open Marty's mouth with her own so her tongue could play with his. Her jaw muscles quickly became sore from kissing him so hard, so her mouth quickly slowed down into a series of desperate pecks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his lips, her voice strangely hoarse as tears pricked at her eyes. And then: "I love you!" She felt Marty tremble and she wrapped her arms about him lovingly. Rory moved on from kissing his lips and was soon kissing his face, her mouth leaving open and wet smacks down his cheek, his jawline, working her way up to his earlobe. Giving the dangling skin a loving nip with her teeth, Rory hissed in his ear:

"If we get married, you can't ever tell me what to do."

She felt Marty's kisses into her neck slow, sensed him draw back to gaze into her eyes in disbelief. Rory bit her lip adorably, feeling shy, her fingers playing at the nape of his neck.

"And I don't want to have children. Not yet, anyway. I learned enough from my mother. Let's focus on our careers and work on being a couple first." He was still gazing at her dumbly, and the look was so cute it made her smile. Rory draped her arms more lazily about his neck and shoulders, her lips upturning.

"Go ahead, then, Naked Guy," she smirked, daring. "Ask me."

"Ask what?" Marty echoed stupidly.

Her grin broadened. "Ask me to marry you."

And gazing into her doe blue eyes and encouraging, gentle smile, Marty gathered his courage, like he had for their first kiss a few years before. "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

She beamed happily, pleased. "Yes."

And Rory and Marty embraced and kissed, under the watchful, knowing eyes of her mother and Luke.


End file.
